It's The Krogan In Her
by N.J Jordbrukaren
Summary: Shepard was once a fearless woman. A force to be reckoned with. That appears not to be the case any longer, however. One Asari knows how to terrify her and terrify her she shall.
1. Irrational Streak

**It's The Kro****g****an In Her:**

By N.J Jordbrukaren.

A/N: Written for a Kink Meme prompt. The prompt itself being as follows:

"_FemShep is not afraid of anything... except pregnant asari maidens._

I would _**love**__ to see an emotionally distraught/hormonal Liara wanting to rip Shepard's head off. Shep bows down to the preggo asari's needs to keep her somewhat calm. And tries not to get a biotic throw to her backside._

Bonus:  
+ Shep calling her bro ,Garrus, for some advice.  
+ A fluffy scene where Liara apologizes for being so hormonal, then gets emotional and starts crying."

* * *

**Cha****p****ter One: Irrational Streak.**

Liara paced the kitchen floor, gripping the mug in her hands with a vice like grip. She was in emotional turmoil.

The asari did not know what to do with herself. She wanted to sit, but, for some reason, that made her back ache worse. She wanted to lie down, but she could never get comfortable, what with her being six months into her pregnancy. She wanted to cry, but at the same time, she wanted to rip something, or someone, apart. There was one thing she wanted more than anything else right now, though, and that one thing was further from her grasp than all of the others put together.

_Shepard…_

Liara wanted Shepard to hold her. Liara wanted to snuggle herself close to her wonderful Bondmate and forget the day's woes. She craved Shepard's touch, the way her calloused yet careful hands ran over her sensitive breasts, sliding down across her swollen womb. Having Shepard touch her there was soothing for both her and their baby. She wished she knew Shepard's trick. Sometimes at night, when the baby became a tad more active, Liara would search for Shepard's hand under the sheets before moving it to rest over the swell of her belly. The human's touch immediately calmed both her and their baby down.

Liara should be happy about that, happy that she had Shepard at all. A lot of asari went on to raise their children alone, but here she was, the most blessed asari alive. Not only was she bonded to the most charming, magnificent human in the galaxy, she was also lucky enough to be creating a family with her. Most asari, most people in fact, would do anything to get a piece of what Liara had. Something that had been made very clear to her over the past few years.

Liara digits tightened around the mug.

_First Sha'ira, then that Gianna woman… then Shiala, and I still remember the way that receptionist ogled Shepard whenever we were at the embassies. Then there was Kelly, Traynor and Diana Allers…_ Liara sighed, one of her hands moving off the mug to rest atop the developing swell of her belly. Could they ever be a happy family? If "Alliance business" was not coming between them, then all of these people would surely try to. How was she to compete with them? All of those beautiful women. Then there were the men! Kaidan came to mind the quickest. He had nursed his feelings for the Commander over the years, much to Liara's annoyance. He was not the only one, though. Thankfully, most of the other men had moved on with their own lives. _James is not one of them, though, is he?_ Liara's frown grew deeper. Shepard was currently helping him prepare for the rigors of the N7 program. The pair of them spent more time together now than ever before. Liara had seen the way he flirted with Shepard, with "Lola". Goddess forbid that her Bondmate reciprocate. Liara shook her head. She trusted Shepard not to do that, deep down. The pregnancy hormones were merely messing around with her emotions.

An unexpected growl escaped Liara's lips. This was not fair! Shepard was out there, obliviously surrounded by admirers, and Liara had to stay here, cooped up. If she had control of her Shadow Broker resources, she would most certainly be utilizing them right now. That was not the case, however. Shepard made Liara promise to leave it during her pregnancy. It was high risk enough already. Shepard refused to let Liara become more stressed, possibly harming both her own health as well as that of their unborn child. Liara was inclined to agree, if only for Shepard's and their baby's sakes. Shepard had lost enough over the past few years, something like this would likely be the death of her.

Liara sniffled back the tears, the thumb of the hand resting upon her womb tracing soothing circles. Everything was so hard! Without Shepard with her, she could not get a good night's rest. Without Shepard here, she could not sate her needs. Without Shepard in her sight, she constantly worried about her. Not being the Shadow Broker did relieve some of her stress, but having Shepard back at work opened the floodgates to more.

Her tears came more freely now. The small rivulets of water gracefully slipped down soft blue cheeks. Liara's messy emotions were driving her insane. The asari assured herself that they was doing the same to Shepard, too. _Perhaps that is why she stays at work so late, sometimes._ Liara began to sob. The thought that she was driving her Bondmate away was enough to break her heart.

As quickly as the tears had started, they had stopped. The frown returned to Liara's face, her royal blue eyes ablaze with barely contained rage.

_Why should I feel bad about this?_ Liara seethed. _According to father, it is Shepard's fault I am…_ The asari paused searching for the term her father had used. _Knocked up? I am sure that is the phrase she used._ Liara placed her mug upon the counter and began pacing once more.

Shepard would not be home for another twenty minutes. Two hours if she decided to give James extra training (which she seemed hell bent on doing this morning.) Blue hands balled up into fists. Why did Shepard insist on spending so much time with him and not her? Liara felt incredulous. The tears started coming again, but this time they were a mixture of sadness and anger.

As the father of their unborn baby, it was Shepard's job to be here, with _her_. Helping her through it. Listening to her when she complained. Soothing her when she ached. Pleasuring her when she desired. But, alas, that was not the case. Yet again, Shepard had jilted her, running off back to the Goddess forsaken Alliance.

Liara had never brought Shepard up on her behaviour, but after thinking on it a little more, she decided that she most certainly planned to as of now.

_Goddess forgive me, but, if I have to drag her in here kicking and screaming then I will. We cannot go on like this_. Liara placed both hands against her swollen abdomen. _We have to talk about this for her sake._


	2. Not Thinking Comes With a Price

**It's The Kro****g****an In Her:**

By N.J Jordbrukaren.

A/N: Thank you for all of the support you guys and gals out there have shown me, thus far. Just to let you know, I _will _be taking this story further on here then I did on the Kink Meme. That is certain. Until we reach that point, however, I have plenty more of the original to upload. So here is the next instalment!

* * *

**Cha****p****ter Two: Not Thinking Comes With a Price.**

Shepard wiped the rivulet of sweat hanging from her nose away with the back of her arm. Training James had become her full time job for now. She did not like to tell him, but he was like a best friend to her, an irritating bastard of a best friend, but a best friend none-the-less.

Shepard was naturally lithe and slender so it made it easier for her to move around the canvas mat. Besides that, she had years of training an experience over Vega. She could beat the crap out of anyone who stepped to her, so she had to play nice with the kid. What would be the point in their training sessions if she always knocked him out in less than three minutes?

James swung another punch at her, but Shepard blocked it with her forearm, her other fist swinging through to punch him directly in the stomach. James gasped as he fell to his knees.

"Ouch…" He looked up to Shepard, his muddy brown eyes sparkling mischievously. Without pause, he surged forward, arms wrapping around her legs, bringing her down onto the mat with him. James looked down. This was certainly not a position he had expected to end up in when he woke up this morning… especially not with his hot Commander. Shepard struggled to get out of his grasp, but she could not. James had her wrists pinned to the mat.

"Get off me!" Shepard chuckled as she tried escaping once again.

Vega shook his head, that irritating smile coming to his lips. "Tell me that I am better with a shotgun than Tali and I'll let go."

Shepard squirmed again. Vega knew that she wasn't _really_ trying to cut loose. She'd use her biotics if she was, right? "And you've handled a lot of shotguns, haven't you, Vega?"

His dirty mind quickly picked up on the sexual connotation of her words. "Oh-ho… did you really just go _there_, Lola?" James lent forward pressing more of his weight against her trapped wrists.

"Yes, Ma'am." Shepard smirked. James prepared his own comeback, but it was cut short when a voice came over the comm.

_*Commander Shepard? There is someone calling for you on the vid com. It is marked as personal.* _

Shepard sighed. This was probably Kaidan with the updated score of the ice hockey game. She had asked the Lieutenant to keep her updated whilst she trained with Vega. So far, he had called her every thirty-minutes on the dot. Without thinking, Shepard grunted for the man to patch the comm through. Shepard squirmed again whilst the pixels began to formulate into a full holographic image.

James snickered leaning down closer to her ear. "I'll get off you when you tell me that I am better than her-"

"S-Shepard?" Whatever the Spectre was about to say was cut off as her eyes snapped over to the vid comm… and to the holographic image of her heavily pregnant and obviously distressed Bondmate.

_Oh, no…_

* * *

**Earlier That Da****y****…**

Twenty minutes had past and there was still no indication that Shepard was coming home. Liara went to sit back upon the stool in the kitchen, but bailed out at the last minute for the more comfortable option of pacing. She felt confused… hurt. _Why is Shepard avoiding me?_ The baby began to stir, kicking Liara in all the wrong places. The asari suddenly stopped pacing, her hand going to rest above the strong fluttering in her tummy. _Is she avoiding_ _**us**__?_ The thought brought more anger to Liara than it should have. She had been fine for the past twenty minutes. Why did her mind insist upon circling back to this line of thought? A particularly strong kick caused Liara to grimace.

_Damn it! Why is Shepard never around when you need her?_

Without a second thought, Liara walked over to the vid comm in the corner of the kitchen, programming it to dial the nearby Alliance base where Shepard was working. She had had _enough_ of the distance Shepard was putting between them. Now was not the time to be having second thoughts about their relationship. She was six months pregnant, for Goddess' sake!

_*Manhattan Alliance base, how may I help you?*_

Liara sighed, fingers reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose. "It is Doctor Liara T'soni. I would like to speak with Commander Shepard, please." There was a brief pause on the comm before the man's over-friendly voice came back to her.

_*And is this an urgent call or a personal one?*_

_Oh, it is urgent, all right._ She needed Shepard. She needed the other woman's touch… their baby needed her father. "It is a personal call."

_*Okay.* _Liara hated the cheeriness in his voice. She could not put her finger on why, but she simply detested it. _*Patching you through now. Have a good day, Doctor.* _

Liara did not hear that last part of his sentence. She was more focused on thinking about what she could say to get Shepard to come back home as soon as possible. _You should not have to come up with excuses! _Liara thought angrily. _You are carrying her baby. The least she could do is be here for you. _

She could hear the faintest sound of scuffling as the link began establishing. A small smile appeared on her face. _At least you know she is actually working and not just running away from you._ Liara supposed it was some kind of consolation.

"_-tell me that I am better than her."_ Liara flinched as the audio link connected. What in the name of the Goddess did she just hear. Just then, the visual link fizzled in, giving her a clear view of James Vega lying atop Shepard, his hands pinning her to the ground. They were both smiling, something that only broke Liara's heart even more. One hand covered her mouth in a vain attempt to stifle her gasp; the other went to protectively cradle her swollen stomach.

"S-Shepard?" Liara's voice broke as she spoke, the tears rolling down her cheeks at an increasing pace. Shepard's eyes snapped over to her, her 'brow furrowing in bewilderment.

"Li?" James hold on her wrists lightened up somewhat, but not enough to let her budge. The asari shook her head before making to walk away from the vid link. "Liara, wait!" Shepard grunted as she pushed against James. Again, he did not move. He was in as much shock as she was. "Get," Shepard growled as her biotics ignited. "Off me, James!" The man went careening into a distant stack of crates as Shepard scrambled to her feet, making a wild dash for the door.

She had to get to Liara. Explain what she saw. Shepard grimaced as she ran towards the nearest fire exit. _Why the hell did you let yourself get into that position, anyway?_ The Commander cursed under her breath as she searched for the right key to fit into her activate her Skycar. _I'm a dumbass, okay. And we were just __**sparring!**__ I don't even like men like that. Liara knows that!_


End file.
